Herbie Fully Loaded Novelized
by Mellygal
Summary: Written from Herbie's POV. Just about everything in the story belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1 Alive and Awake

As I was being carried off, away from my nice, warm home, I looked back on my memories of racing and winning. And even the times I had been literally cut in half. I could even remember escaping Mr. Thorndyke. I still sort of felt bad for getting Jim Douglas in trouble, but he had forgiven me and we both had chased our racing dreams. One day, I never saw him again and the new owners didn't really take me in to well. I never really warmed up to them before I never saw them again either! I have always been pearl white, scarlet red, and ocean blue, but now I was sort of rusted and not so caught up to my pride. I had become somewhat pessimistic. I honestly felt that no one cared.  
I finally snapped out of my thoughts when the truck I rode on came to a wobbly stop. I opened my headlights, err, eyes, to get a look around. First thing I noticed, I was the only bug I could see. Secondly, there was a car being tortured by an ugly machine. She screamed for help in a secret way that only we cars know of, then the next time I saw her, she was hushed and crushed. I was immedeately saddened and frightened. esspecially because that was a much bigger, nicer looking car than me. I wimpered a little as a man who sort of looked like Hitler walked out. I listened to their conversation once I buried my cowering.  
"I saw all kinds of old trophies! I think this used to be a race car!", the man who brought me here said.  
"What, did it win the really ugly Grand Prix?", the guy who looked like Hitler laughed. I didn't find it funny. I had pride! I threw my hubcap at him and made sure it hit him in the back of the head! What a jerk!  
He then seemed angry, and did something to me, which I regaurded by putting tailpipe smoke into his face! He came back, his face soiled. I inwardly chuckled at him.  
The two men then tried to get me off of the truck. I started my engine and struggled against their force. They had almost pulled me off when I swung my doors open to get some time to look for a way of escaping. I found it. The exit! I dashed, making "Hitler" , as I like to call him, fall under me. He still didn't let go of my chain leash. I dragged him around knowing he would probably give up and let go eventually. I had almost become free from this when I did'nt see the debris writhing in front of me and it smashed my tire! Oooohhhh, that HURT! Herbie had just epically failed yet again! Ugh. And I just happened to be Herbie. I frowned, enraged and sad. Hitler said something to me, telling me that he was actually called Crazy Dave. I already didn't like the sound of it.

Later on, they propped my wheel up, and it still really hurt. That night was cold and dust blew into my headlights. I knew tht it wasnt the worst it had been before, but it felt like it. I had almost always had at least a garage to block the wind, or just having someone who accepted me and loved me would help me feel better.. I remember Jim would even bring me a blanket or two to snuggle up in on really cold nights! (I'll admit, Jim kind of spoiled me.) I looked at the car across from me. He had been sitting there, mocking me all day long. We where the only two that werent inanimate other than the crusher, but I could feel the life escaping him. He was very beat up. I was probably one of the top three when it came to the condition I was in compared to all of the other cars. And I was intimidated by the crusher, until he spoke to me in the secret way that I could understand but couldn't speak in. I had to beep to get my speech out, which the others could do too, but it was hard to make a human not be intimidated.  
"Psst!", he called to me. I shuddered. I just knew he was going to try to eat me!, "Hey, little fella. Crazy Dave wants me to crush you tomorrow, but I don't want to! I hate crushing the other cars and trucks! Esspecially smaller- no offence, but little ones."  
I looked up at him. His lights shined down on me, and I was just intimidated by his size. I had to admit, he was right. I always was small.  
"I'm gonna take control and refuse to grab you, but its gonna be hard.  
I was going to tell him the strategy of will that I used, but the sun was rising and I didn't want to wake anyone with my loud beeping. I looked at him with a face of thanks for his attempts to save me.

As the sun rose, it got warmer, I let my thoughts drift and I fell into a doze, which soon became a nap. I awoke when I heard a man in the crusher arguing with the machine. That bully in front of me had done just as I thought he would. All the abuse he went through defeated him. I felt sad. I heard the shuffling of feet as a pretty young woman walked past me. I wanted her to be my owner! I sensed the love from her! I revved my engine, in a hope to get her attention. Being a bug, though, my engine is pretty quiet and she was lost in her thoughts. I began to follow her, but my new case of immobility came into place. I fell onto the ground, sharp pain seizing me. 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Trip

Oh, ow... That hurt... ooooohhhh...! She didn't notice me, but I saw her. She was off in a daydream about racing. Thing is, I love racing. But nobody believes me. Maybe because I'm smaller than most cars? Or just because most Beetles are kind of just meant for cruising around... She sat in the black car until I heard a man call out, "Hey, Maggie, did you find anything yet?"

Well, now I knew her name...! I saw her get out, "Nothing yet, Dad! Still looking!" I began to wonder who "Dad" was. I could tell he was the one in charge, though. As I found myself being picked up and carried, I passed by Maggie and "Dad".  
They began to have a conversation with Crazy Dave AKA Hitler. "Oh, please, I'm sure there's a winner out there somewhere.", Hitler said, in a voice that mocked me.  
As I saw the big claw coming near me from above, I began to call out,  
"Maggie! Dad! Maggie! Dad! Help! Help me please!", now if that was in human language, Maggie and Dad would have noticed me for sure. Maggie came near me and my hopes soared, my wheel still killing me from that drop.  
"Dad, its perfect. If that horn didn't go off, I wouldn't have noticed...", My hopes got higher, "This Nissan!", she ran past me and I wimpered. Dad approached me,  
"Hey, Mags, what about this guy? These are great, you know, you take care of them, they run forever!", Dad said, patting me on the roof. Some affection I hadn't had in awhile.  
"Well, Dad, its cute... But Dad...!", she said, just as I was picked up. I felt the crusher struggle with the claw, telling her to drop me and fast! So! Another living one! As I explained before, a living vehicle is about three out of every three hundred. She began to try to loosen her grip, and just as Crazy Dave/Hitler was saying, "I think I can make you a deal!" I was dropped right on top of that Nissan. Now, if it where one that was alive, I would feel guilty! Maggie sighed,  
"I'll give you fifty for the Bug...!" Oh, cummon, I knew I was worth more than that!  
Hitler started making excuses, but Maggie shook her head. "Seventy five?"  
"Oh, sold!", Hitler cried, "I'll go get the papers!"  
As he left, Dad approached me again, "Well at least we know the horn works..."

Later on, I daydreamed in the sunshine that was suddenly much cozier and more comfortable. It made me sleepy and hyper at the same time. I watched Maggie skate on a board as Dad fixed my wheel, which also felt good. I rocked along with how the board tilted, but I made sure Dad didn't notice. Dad got up and I felt glad to be back on all four wheels again. I smiled a bit in releif. I listened,  
"Okay, brakes are good, gas is good... Hey, look at that! The speedometer goes over two hundred...!", I heard Dad say. Maggie chuckled a bit.  
"Somebody has a sense of humor!"  
"Alright, Mags."  
"Thank you, Dad!"  
Maggie got inside of me. Just as she did that, I decided to clue her in. I opened up my glove box, revealing a note from my previous owner.  
Maggie curiously took it and I smiled a little.  
"Please take care of Herbie. Whatever your problem, He'll help you find the answer... Great! Fortune cookie on wheels!"  
That was sort of a letdown that it didn't mean anything to her. So once she put the key in, I decided to run wild and prove who I was! I was not just some car!  
"What? Car! CAR! You're a car, I drive!", she screamed. I inwardly cracked up, laughing. I suddenly came to a halt realizing that I'd dashed into an auto shop and almost ran over someone!

I would apoligize, but I kind of can't. The guy came out and fell back onto the floor. tsk, tsk, tsk...!  
He and Maggie had a conversation and I found out the mechanic's name was Kevin. Okay. Kevin. Well met! I'm Herbie!... I hope Maggie tells you that... But, will you believe, or will I have to show you?  
I didn't really listen to much of their conversation until I heard the words "Test Drive".  
Sure, why not? I'll be sure to do a wheely or two!  
I drove along, pretending to be a hunk of junk, just to show them what a real hunk of Junk was. I was doing fine until Maggie called me a bucket of bolts, then I decided it was time. I did a big fat wheely down the street, scaring the daylights out of the two!  
When I stopped at a red light, I felt Kein pop up against my windsheild. Maggie pulled out my key, hoping I would stop it. Hah! Fat chance!  
"Well, its got more horsepower than I expected..."  
"Are you kidding me? He just took off!"  
"He?"  
"Yeah. Herbie!", Maggie cried.  
"Okay, so the car's name is Herbie?"  
"Not my first choice, the name came with the car."  
"Oh, okay. Take it easy, Mags... Herbie...", Kevin seemed to think she was nuts!  
Cummon, make him drive! Make him drive!

I drove myself, ignoring the two's cries, and I stopped at a place where I had the feeling that there was trouble. I heard alot of laughing and snickering. People pointed at me and whispered to eachother. I revved my engine, but Crap! There was something in one of my tail pipes that made a popping noise...!  
Great... That was embarrassing. Almost like the time I accidentally farted in public...!  
As Maggie got out, I watched her, silently begging her to come back and hang out with me. I heard her and her friends joking about me being ugly.  
Erm, excuse me? At least I don't look like I carry prostitutes and gangsters in me like alot of those fancy pants sports cars! I actually look friendly and not like I'm trying to run over you!

Maggie later approached me, pulling the board out of my backseat.  
Please don't tell me you're gonna spank me!  
"Tell Crazy Dave he can keep his cash, I'll stick with my board.", she said. I didn't really get what she meant.  
"Wait, what about the car?", Kevin asked. Now I listened closely, trying to get an answer.  
"Hello, look around! Somebody will take this thing off my hands!", she said. As she left, I began beeping.  
Maggie! Maggie, no! I didn't mean to be a bad car! I won't do it again! I promise! Please! Stay! Stay! I just want to be loved! please! Stay! Maggie-  
I was muted by her unplugging my horn. I had a feeling she had forgiven me!  
"What is with this car? Its like it's trying to embarrass me and-"  
I'll show you embarrasing!  
SPLAT! I put oil all over her shirt. I did NOT want to be walked all over! Kevin had opened my trunk and I hardly realized it. It had the old racing outfit from my owner in it! He came up to Maggie, who had just put my horn back on.  
"Someone left these in the tru-uuhhh, you look great! There's a tiny little bit of oil on you but- hey-? Hey, what happened?", Kevin said "Stand gaurd, no peeking", said Maggie. I shut my own trunk. "Don't fire up yourself!... No peeking...!", Kevin said, just as he rotated my mirror to peek.

Grossed out I pulled it back.  
Aw, cummon! Give a lady her privacy!  
I fought with Kevin over the mirror, hoping he would get the hint. He seemed to be denying that yes, in fact, he did beleive!  
Maggie got out and put her board back in, deciding to keep me.  
I smiled at this. She started to look around inside of me, "Hey, where are the keys?", she asked. I reminded her not to forget the helmet by pushing her with my door. She fell into the helmet and bumped into the man who had been showing off on stage a few minutes ago. His name was Trip Murphy. I knew he wasn't evil like Simon or Horace, but I could sense that we where NOT going to get along well. I would give him a chance, incase my senses where wrong. I waited and listened.  
"Woah, guy. All you gotta do is ask.", Trip said as he signed the helmet. He patted it.  
"Yeah, I would wear a helmet too if my ride looked like that." I frowned at this. Please tell me he was just teasing! I really don't want another enemy!  
Kevin bumped into trip. "Oh, whoops!", he said. He opened my door, "Cummon, lets get outta here."  
"Yeah, good idea, loser.", Trip called out, "You better get this thing back to the circus before Bozo puts out an APB!"  
The crowd laughed.

Thats it! I'm pissed off now! Hah! What do ya think of this!  
I ran up and used my mirror to scratch his fancy car. I knew it was a huge car, but I had to do something for revenge.  
I stopped afterwards, as I heard people calling for a race. I heard Kevin as he got out.  
"Yeah, I'm glad I have to do this! Sure!"  
I locked Maggie in, not allowing her to crawl out of the window. She cried for Kevin as she placed her hands on my windows, struggling to get out.  
"What have I got to lose? Its a bug!", Trip said. I was ready for this. 


	3. Chapter 3 Makeover

This guy… this, err, Trip. He's an amateur. Or, at least, Compared to me he is...

Get prepared to be humiliated! Ready… Get set… GO! Look, Maggie, if you don't want to drive, just stop screaming! I've already taken over, you irrational human! Damn! Ha! Gullible! You think I'm behind you… Heh, look to your left!  
Nya- Nya! OOF! OW! Whoa… whoa! Eep! Oh great. Yikes! Hey! Let go of that! Woooah! Okay! Not a fan of this! Maggie! He's going to bash into you again! Gotcha! Ow, ow! Bumper sparks! Owwww! Yipe! Maggie! Noooo, you're making us fall behind! Here we go! Huh? I'm sensing something…

The board… it can rail slide… Maggie wishes to rail slide past Trip! Gotcha, chief! I hope to make a pal out of Maggie. I really hope so! I stopped, realizing I had won.

Kevin opened my door. "I thought you hadn't been racing in a while! That was UNBELIEVABLE!" he cried.

"I know! Unbelievable!"

Later on, I was back at the shop. I was lying down, relaxing, and watching my human talk to Kevin. I sensed a mutual crush between them. Kevin peeked inside my window.

Um, what are you doing to me?

I didn't understand much of what he said except for "car" which usually meant me. I sensed he had devised a plan to fix me up.

"With this..." Kevin patted my door, "Hunk of junk!"

I sensed he didn't mean it personally. I whacked him with my door, getting up. He talked to Maggie as I let her in.

"That's what I thought" Kevin chuckled sending me and Maggie off. I let Maggie show me the way home, where Dad and a person I sensed was a friend of his, confirmed that I was in outstandingly respectable shape. After their observation, I fell into a doze in the sun, but this time, without sand blowing in my, err, front. I slept in until late afternoon the next day, when I saw her. She was a newer beetle. I sensed that in her past life as a human, she died at a young age, like maybe 12 or 13. And she was only recently resurrected. Maybe only about a year or so ago. I could sense nothing about a past life when it came to me, though. All I could find is that I was a little mute kid of maybe 8 or so. But hey… It's cool! I personally am having a blast! All this racing stuff is actually really fun! I really like her headlights… you know what she kind of makes me think of? Pikachu. The little mouse thing I saw on a shiny card somebody dropped. The headlights would look like his cheeks if they were red… Heh, she's cute!

Hm? Maggie? Dad? Am I In trouble? Maggie?

"No more racing!" I caught from Dad's speech. I looked up.

"Dad… I wasn't even driving!"

"Who was driving?"

"It was Kevin's friend Maxx… who was driving!" Maggie lied. "Car…. Race… One shot deal…"

I couldn't comprehend everything. Dad sooner or later left and Maggie sat on my hood. Right on the 53.

I watched the other beetle leave. She mostly let her pretty owner take control. Not the most active chick, but hey…! She's cute! I sighed and Maggie patted my hood affectionately. I looked up. She got off and sat in front of me.

"Herbie," she said. I knew my name. But not much else of what she said. "Help me … my cover…okay?"

I think she wanted me to help make sure Dad didn't find out. I sensed it.

The next morning, after a good meal, we headed to go see Kevin. He discussed something with Maggie and something flew in front of me. I inched closer.

"Race". That was all I needed to know.

Maggie got in and I refused to start. Instead, I opened my hood and shut it, placing the weird flying thing on my windshield. Maggie yelped. I soon found myself in an extremely cold bath. BRRR! MAGGIE! KEVIN! THAT'S COLD! STOP IT! THAT'S IT!

I shook, throwing the cold water on everyone. Maggie, Kevin, and myself. I'm sorry, but even a car deserves a little warmth! Brr! Huh? Okay… I think I had better stay still! I do NOT want to plummet from this lifty- thingy! Umm… Yipe! Do you know just how much I hate welding torches? That's where Tenisee Steinmetz welded me back together back in the day!

Even later..

Hehehehehheheehhehehehe! Stop that, Maggie! That's my ticklish spot! Thank you. BWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAA! Not again! Well, now I know to expect some tickle torture from now on! Yeeee!

Okay? Coming down… Holy crap, not another bath! Oh. Okay, you made it warmer this time. Maybe I can enjoy this! AAH! You just dumped the bucket of water on me! Woah, I'd better shut my sunroof! Hey! Well, soap back at ya, Kevin! I used my door to fling it back at him. Ha! Sud- face!

Huh? We're going to a movie? Can it be a funny one?

Later…

W-WAAAHHH! N-NEVER MAKE ME SEE THAT DEAD THING AGAIN! That lady was creepy, too!

Ohh! Test drive! You guys wanna go fast? Alright then! Buckle up! Wooooo hooooo!


	4. Chapter 4 Betrayal

Zzzz… Zzzz…. Whu- Whut? Hey. Okay, what on earth is THIS crap? Why am I all covered up? It's plenty warm out! Overheating, here! WOAH! Dude! … Wait, since when does a car get to ride? I wondered that way back when those Chinese guys carried me off to help me, too... That was a long time ago. I think it's time the bug got to take a peek. Let's see… HOLY SH- Oh, erm, excuse me. Bad word! That's a lot of people…! And… they're… all… crowding… around me… What? Huh? I see Trip.

He's talking to Maggie. She seems sort of mocking and he looks over at me just as I feel my cover come off. Then again, it was quite cozy under there! Warning next time, Kevin?

I heard, "Junkyard, Maggie...Junkyard out of the car… Maxx…?"

Human words are so weird. Well, we cars are weird in our own way. Some learn human words all the way. Some, like me, never really can absorb much. I try, though. So you can't call me lazy.

Hey? Huh? They're pushing me off of the trailer. I rolled back and people began to look at me inside and out. Hey! Whoa, dude! That's sensitive! Don't touch the spark plugs! Those are sensitive!

Hey! Quit pushing me! That's enough, Kevin! Quit it! Oh?

"Maggie… Place at… Starting line." I understood! This was the starting line! I looked over at the mustang next to me. No life in it. What about this car… (I have no idea what it is.) ? Nothing? I feel so lonely!

I got a glance and a snicker from the car next to the mustang, though. You know what, Bit-? Oops, sorry. I flapped my hood at her. But only ever so slightly, saying I bet I can win.

She telepathically communicated back, "I'll tell ya what, Bug. If you can beat me, I won't doubt you ever again. Do we have a Deal?"

I nodded a little. She slightly smirked. Yes, I'm telepathic, but for some reason, I couldn't communicate with others using my powers. Maybe it's because I was mute in my past life. Oh well. Maggie got into my driver seat. I moved my steering wheel a bit to greet her. She patted it, not wanting to reveal to the others that she wasn't Maxx.

I revved, waiting for the green flag… Alright, let's go!

I zoomed past every car with ease, including the one from before. I competed in every race I could stand! Wow! What a day!

In a pit stop, the car came up to me, smiling. She was a little older than me but I still didn't know what she was. "Good race! Hope to see ya again!" she told me as her owner gave her gasoline.

I nodded and smiled back, but when her owner looked, I put on my "Bug Face".

Later on, I pulled up to Kevin with Maggie after a nice, cool (But thank god, not cold) bath. That felt good! Kevin and Maggie talked for a little. Really all I got was "My hand is numb!"

I saw her again. That newer beetle from before. She looked like she had just been washed, too. I looked at her for a few seconds, wondering if she noticed me or not. I could sense life in her. I knew that. I slowly approached her, noticing that the newer beetles where a lot bigger than me. I didn't care. She looked me in the headlights. A little awkwardly at first, but then she said, "Heyy, you're a cute little fella! What's your name?"

I didn't know how to tell her until I had a flashback…

"Know how… Crazy artist knows… Car has a name!" my owner yelled

"He told me.", his friend said, "Inscribed… Plate… Hood."

My owner and his friend began to argue. And my owner's girlfriend came around front. I flashed my lights, begging her to split them up. And she did so. Then later, I was at an art show, on display and my newest enemy at the time had gotten my owner's friend distracted and came closer to me.

I quietly cried out in fear. The man got into me, and my owner's friend came back.

"Criticized…. Installations… Interactive…!"

"Deal with the critics! … Get out! Hank?" the friend called out.

Then I felt Simon, my enemy reach into a compartment. I quickly shut it, hoping to catch his fingers. But then I felt a familiar slipping. My key being taken out. The next thing I knew, Simon was ripped out of me and I was glad about that. He was saying something and then stepped in front of me.

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots!" he mocked. I hit him with my hood. He was down for a few seconds and then he read off of the plate under my hood…

That's it! The plate under my hood!

I lifted up my hood just a bit for her to see.

"Oh, alright! Herbie! Cute!" she responded, just as I noticed Maggie pat my hood,

"Too… You…." she chuckled.

….. Huh…? Whatever. I didn't get it.

The other beetle talked to me again, "My name is Daisy." She said. I very lightly smiled. She sure was nice!

"You're kind of shy, aren't you?" She pointed out.

Okay, yeah, that's a little flaw about me sometimes. Other times, I'm outgoing. I was a little scared of my very first owner, but I learned that some humans are very nice others, not so much.

She looked into my headlights. "And your eyes are really blue, too."

I smiled again.

Suddenly, though, I saw Trip. I gave my new friend a look that told her to stay there. Trip was talking to Maggie.

"Why you're not behind the wheel… Hardwired into your DNA… Just one person to blaze a trail… Behind the wheel of a real car?"

I looked. A Chevy racecar stood there. No life, no heart, and no soul.

Maggie and trip where walking towards it. Maggie ran her hand along it. I glared. Monster…

As she got in, Trip said, "Try to keep it under 300!" and she zoomed off.

I wasn't happy. Once Trip noticed Maggie was out of sight, He grabbed a toolbox. I sensed his intentions where to see what's under my hood. He went around to the back of me and opened it.

"Bug… Makes you Tick."

Well, touch my spark plugs and I'll show you what makes me tick! This isn't fair! Not without Maggie or Kevin here! Maybe if you'd asked permission, I would have been nicer!

"No way you could beat me with this engine….!" he muttered. Oh, really, now? Hmm, How about a squirt? Heh. Jerk.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" Trip screamed at me. I felt a hard WHACK! Oww, WH-what was that for? OW! OW! QUIT IT! … I'm gonna cry…!

"Who's laughing now?" Trip asked me.

I am! I hit him with my trunk. He shook his head and looked at me. I had a slight glare on me. When he turned around, I… Well, yeah. I exploded! There! That's the word for it!

I was done before he turned back around. Maggie came back in the racecar.

"Unbelievable!" She said…. Wait? What about me? Bug, here!

"Pretty sweet ride... Nobody's gonna take you seriously in that thing!" He pointed at me and continued, "Stock car… Dad… idiot not to put you on the team! My car for your car… for pinks!"

"Herbie's special… alright…" Maggie replied.

ALRIGHT? Are you kidding! You freaking jerk! Don't even come near me! I said get away! Never ever, EVER talk to me again!

I hate you, Trip Murphy! I don't hate you, though, Maggie! Why do you hate me! Fine. I'll hate you back if you want but I don't like it!


End file.
